


verbiage

by thegeneralgirl



Series: don't send children to fight a war [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeneralgirl/pseuds/thegeneralgirl
Summary: verbiage (vur-bee-ij) noun • manner or style of expressing something in words; wording: a manual of official verbiage.





	

He would do anything for her.

The black cat Miraculous had given him freedom, and Paris’ rooftops, but she’d been the one to give him the courage to keep taking the leap.

Chat Noir would live forever;  Adrien Agreste would not. The ring would pass on, regardless of what happened to the boy wearing it. So he was expendable, but Ladybug—the girl who was Ladybug—was not.

That girl had given him everything; she’d been the first to make him feel truly wanted.

People needed Adrien all the time. His father needed him for photo shoots, for campaigns; because Adrien was all he had left. Chloe needed him for his fame, for his connections; because he reminded her of herself. Plagg had needed him to be the next to wield the Miraculous.

But Ladybug…She _wanted_ him. Ladybug needed Chat Noir, but the girl behind the mask had wanted Adrien Agreste without ever even knowing his name.

She’d hung the moon and every one of the stars in his sky, and Adrien—he would do anything for her.  
  


*****   
  


_“Chat!”_

Something hot and wet dripped steadily on his face. Distantly, detachedly, Adrien was aware that he should be in an excruciating amount of pain. But there was only the dampness on his cheeks, and Ladybug’s voice. 

Everything else was black. 

 _“Chaton, please wake up—_ I need you to live!”

He would do anything for her.  
  


*****   
  


Adrien pushed through the darkness, and opened his eyes.


End file.
